A Place in this world
by Ryoko Konoe II
Summary: He predict my future ... that I have a bad luck and I will to lose something that's precious to me ... LabradorXOC R&R ?
1. Kapitel 1

Hello Readers! This is my second fanfic in 07-Ghost fandom!

If the first is story about Ayame (My OC) with the black hawks, however this story is opposite to it.

This story is located in 7th District, the God's territory.

Hell yeah! the main chara isn't from the Black Hawks but from the Bishops !

Then …. The main Chara is …

LABRADOR ! (My Onii-chan :P )

And his couple is …

My OC #kicked

Hehehe ! I liked to insert my OC in my fanfic, So, don't protest me ! HUAHAHAHA

Okay~ Let's taste this chapter :D hope you like it !

Before that , let's pray together !

.

.

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-Ghost but this story is MINE !

Warning : typo, weird grammar, OC, OOC, and many more !

.

.

Summary : He like to gardening, and He is the one of their who saved me from that war. He is instead of my parents that they are died in the war. He who accepts me in the way who I am is the person that I love. But He doesn't noticed me …

.

.

.A Place in This World.

.

.

A Bishop walked in the church corridor, He wanted to visit church garden. He very liked flower and he could predict the future by looking at the flowers. Everyone very like him, because of his character. He was very friendly and kind. He had purple eyes and beautiful smile.

"Labrador-sama !" A girl shouted to him. Labrador looked at the girl, and smiled to her. "What's up ? Blume ?" Labrador said to the girl that her name is Blume (In English : Flower/Blossom) actually the name isn't her real name. "Castor-sama looking for you, eh, I know ! you will go to the garden right ?" Blume asked him one question. "You're right, Blume… !" Labrador smile, gently. "I will meet Castor in that garden, want to come ?" Labrador continue. "Really ?" Blume shouted, "Ups … ! Gomen nasai .. ehehe … Arigatou for your invitation, Labrador-sama, but I will to check the poor lambs in the hospital … " Blume smiled to Labrador. "I see… Ganbatte Blume !" Blume nodded. "nee… Labrador-sama … this day is 'that day' …" Blume's face became sad. "Do you miss your parents, Blume ?" Labrador asked her gently, She nodded.

"B-But don't worry ! Now, I have many family in this church, and also you, Labrador, you're My Onii-chan !" Blume smiled again, and Labrador just sighed, "Don't force yourself… You look very sad, If you want, you can tell me what your feel… I will always be there for you, Imouto ! " Labrador smile to her. She shocked, "Labrador-sama ! you call me 'that' again ?" Labrador just smiled and sighed, "You can call me 'Onii-chan' like before, you know ? I miss when you call me with Onii-chan " Blume nodded, "wakarimasuta ! … Ng … Onii-chan?" She said with smile in her lips.

"Blume I hope you can come to south garden, I want to tell you about 'that'… " Labrador asked seriously, "'that' ? … Uh … Okay… " Blume answered, "a-anoo … I think I must go … Ja mata, Onii-chan !" Labrador nodded, "Ja ne, Imouto ! Don't speak with the people that you don't know !" he said with a smile, Blume just stared the bishop, "… I'm not a child, Onii-chan" She answered with smile and left Labrador.

Labrador still looked at Blume, he have a bad feel about Blume's future because of that he want to talked about it. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder, Labrador looked at the person, "Castor, sorry for waiting …" Labrador asked Castor with a face of worried. "What happened, Lab ?" Castor said, "What happened to Blume after this … ?" he do it again. Labrador shook his head, "nope … " Labrador just said it.

.

.

"NEEE ! Blume-nee-chan come here !" The boy shouted to his friends and hugged Blume. "Nani ? Nani ?" Blume smiled to them. "Blume-sama ! please tell me your story again !" the girl who beside her shouted, Blume smiled again, "Let's play together, Blume-sama !" but the boy asked Blume to play with him, "No !" the girl shouted, "Blume-sama will tell me a story !" The boy shook his head, "No ! You can't ! Blume-sama is mine not yours !"

"Stop that ! Elaina ! Jaden ! Don't disturb Blume-sama !" one of the sisters tried to stopped them, "Don't worry Sister, it's okay" Blume asked gently. "whoaaa~ Blume-sama is very kind ! I wanna be a _holy-girl_ like Blume-sama !" Elaina shouted again, "You can't ! You're a tomboy girl never can be like Blume-sama !" Jaden answered and made Elaina mad. "Blume-sama … Please this way !" The one of the sisters said again, "Okay~ Jaden, Elaina see you !" Blume smiled again. "Okay ! Ganbatte Blume-sama !"

Blume walked to the treatment room. "Konbanwa, Nina-san " Blume smiled to a girl that looks very weak. "Blume-sama … You know …" Nina asked to her. "What it is ? Nina-san ?" Blume started to check her body, she want to removed a kor's mark in Nina's body "Now, I can predict the future …" Nina asked again, "Huh ? Really ?" Blume said, "Want you know ? about your future, Blume-sama ?" Nina asked again. Blume stared the girl and sighed. "Okay~ I hope my future is lucky !" Blume smiled and her hand started to removed the mark. "No … you can't do THAT !" suddenly, Nina was shouted and clawed Blume's face, then, Blume quickly to removed the mark however, Nina rebelled and clawed Blume again.

"Gomen nasai, Nina !" Blume said, "ARRRRRRRRRRGH !" Nina was screamed "YOU ! YOUR FUTURE ARE BAD AFTERALL, YOUR FUTURE IS VERY DARK THEN, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR PRECIOUS THINGS ! REMEMBERED THAT'S ! " Nina shouted to Blume and suddenly her body fell down because of Blume. Blume shocked because she heard Nina's word that She would lost her precious things. "Blume-sama ! Are you okay ?" The sister ran to Blume who slumped on the floor. "I-I'm okay … Don't worry sister …" Blume answered. "But your face look pale … !"

.

.

Blume ran to the garden, and she saw Labrador who holding a chrysanthemum flower. "Onii-chan … gomen ne ! I'm late !" Blume walked to Labrador. Labrador looked at Blume and said "Blume … you have to calm down …" Blume shocked and asked her 'Onii-chan' "What do you mean Onii-chan ?" Labrador shook his head and gave that flower to Blume, "You know … the mean of chrysanthemum ?" Blume shocked, her hands holding the flower, "bu-but … Onii-chan … " Labrador sighed "Imouto … that is your future … you must be careful …"

Blume just stared the flower _If that's right whether I'd lost you, Onii-chan ? _Blume turned her head to Labrador who looked at Blume with worried-face, "Onii-chan … don't worry … I'll be okay .." She said with a little smile in her lips. Suddenly, Labrador kiss Blume's forehead and said "May God be with You, Imouto …" Blume just stared his Onii-chan and bowed her head, actually she was afraid.

.

To Be Continued

.

Author : yaaaay ! This chapter is completed ! Okay ! Blume please introduced yourself !

Blume : Hello Readers, My name's Blume *smile*I come from Raggs kingdom, My parents died because of the war. I think that's all *smile*

Author : Okay~ Labrador what do you think about Blume ?

Labrador : She is a lovely girl and she have a good personality ! *smile*

Blume : A-Arigatou Onii-chan *blushing*

Labrador : You're welcome *smile*

Author : …. Okay Readers see you in the next chapter ! don't forget to review ! :D


	2. Kapitel 2 : The Blume's Death

Author : well ~ Hi there Readers ! I am The Coolest Author in this world (?) will-

Labrador : Serious please *smile*

Blume : *smile* I wonder about this chapter..

Labrador : boku mo !

Author : Okay ! Let's begin this chapter and Let's taste it together und suzammen XD

Labrador : …. *smile*

Blume : …. *speechless*

Labrador : O-Okay … Let's pray together before we start.

Author : I don't own 07-Ghost XD

.

.

Blume stared Labrador with her own eyes. She thought about the chrysanthemum that Labrador gave it to Blume last night. Labrador noticed her, and He smiled to her. Blume smiled back, but she turned her head. "Blume …" Labrador called her, Blume looked at the bishop. "Nani … Onii-chan ?" She said, Labrador sat at Blume's beside, "Don't be negative thinking… take it easy … " Labrador answered, "not all of my predictions were correct" he continued. Blume smiled to Labrador again, "no problem Onii-chan !" she asked to Labrador.

"Blume-samaaa !" the girl who ran to the garden was shouted. Blume looked at the girl, Labrador sighed "They call for you …" He said, Blume just nodded. "Ja ne … onii-chan " Blume walked to the children, left Labrador alone. Labrador sighed and he saw the flowers again, "Blume … hana-tachi are still worried about you …" _This is your last day … Blume …_ Suddenly, someone clapped Labrador's shoulder, he turned his head to the guy. "Labrador … " Castor said."Nani ? Castor … ?" Labrador answered with face of worried. "You look so sad, Labrador !" Castor asked to the guy. Labrador shook his head, "Don't worry about me … Castor"

Castor just sighed and looked at the girl with the children, "Blume … " He whispered, "May God be with you… ". Labrador turned his head to the flower again. He just saw the flowers and do nothing. "there are evil forces that want to come here" Labrador said suddenly, Castor looked at Labrador and sighed again, "Kor kah ?"

.

.

Blume walked alone at the garden. She saw a kid with tears that fell down from his eyes. Blume pity to him, and She walked to that Boy. The Boy stared him and suddenly hugged her. "Uhhhhh !" He cried loudly. "What happened, My dear child ?" Blume asked the boy, her hands hugged the boy, gently. "uuuh … Ore no Kaa-sama ! uhhhh" He answered, "She was die this morning ! uuuhhhh …. !" Blume sighed and smiled, "Don't worry … I'll be here for you.." The boy stared her and stopped cried, "Really ?" He said, Blume just nodded with smile on her lips. "Let's go to the church !" Blume invited the Boy.

The Boy just stared her when Blume holding his hands and started to walked. "Onee-sama …" He said, Blume looked at the boy, "Nani ?" She asked the boy with smiled. "Do you have any wishes ?" The Boy smiled to her. "wishes ?" Blume stared the boy, He saw a mark on his chests, "Th-That's mark …" she whispered, "Anata … " Blume quickly left the boy and she want to removed the mark, The just stared her with sadly eyes, "nande … Onee-sama … left me ?" He asked, Blume shocked and walked to the boy again. "Onee-sama …"

Suddenly, many kor came to that place, Blume shocked "Bu-But why ? the kor shouldn't get into this area…" The Boy smirked to Blume and said, "Did you shocked, Onee-sama …. Don't leave me alone because of it … You have promised me…" Blume just stared the boy, She couldn't fight with many kor. The boy attacked her with his wings, Blume fell down and tried to stood up again. "Ukh … "

"Onee-sama … You must come with me … forever … " The boy asked and attacked Blume again, _Is this my last life ? _she thought and closed her eyes but suddenly, A bishop carried her and jumped to one tree. "Imouto, Are you okay ?" The bishop asked Blume, then Blume opened her eyes slowly, "U-Uh ? Labrador-sama eh ah ! I mean Onii-chan ?" She blushed, "You can stand up?" He asked again, "yes .. of course" Labrador put Blume and stared the boy.

"Onee-sama … why you leave me … ?" He said, Blume just saw the boy with eyes full of pity to him. The kors tried to attacked them, but Labrador made a barrier with the flowers. "Onii-chan … the poor boy ! we must save him, before the kor eat his soul !" Labrador nodded and he smiled to Blume, "But … "

DASH ! The kors attacked them, and made they fell down "Arrgh !"Labrador and Blume shouted, Labrador tried to held Blume's hand but it's useless. Blume fell and her head knocked the rock, "Ugh !" She groaned, lots of blood coming out from her head. "Blume !" Labrador shouted and ran to Blume place but the kors pervented him. Then, the boy walked to Blume slowly, Blume stared the boy and tried to avoided him, but She can't move. "Onee-sama … you must die … come with me … to HELL"

The boy's hands held Blume's head and tried to eat Blume's soul. Labrador quickly beat the kors with the flower and ran to Blume. Suddenly, The Kor's wing on the boy body attacked Labrador. Then, He fell down again, "BLUME !" He shouted. At the time, Blume didn't heard Labrador's shout. _if __I'm __going__ to die, now __?_

A scythe attacked the boy and made the boy fell down. "Labrador ! Are you okay ?" Frau and Castor shouted and ran to Labrador. "Lab ?" Castor stared that Labrador ran left them to a girl. "BLUME !" Labrador shouted and carried her. "Blume … ? impossible " Frau looked at them, "Blume … what happened … bu-but why ?" Castor and Frau walked to Labrador who still stared Blume.

"Blume … are you alive ?" He whispered, suddenly, Blume's eyes opened slowly. "o-onii….chan…" She said. "Don't talk .. we must heal you know !" Castor said. "no…. no …. I …want… to… talk… with…. O…ni…i..chan…" she said slowly. "Nani … ? Imouto ?..." labrador asked her gently but from his face there was tears that fell down. "Labrador … had predict this … Half of Blume's soul have been eaten by the kor" Frau whispered to castor. Castor just nodded "Because of that … Labrador didn't heal Blume … It's useless…" Castor and Frau walked left Labrador and Blume.

Blume stared the bishop with sadly eyes, but the blood still come out from her head "Don't…. cry…. Oni….i…chan….. he…y … the… chrysanthemum…. Mean… this… …right… ? …. Th…at… s.. my…life … can't… be saved…. ?" Labrador didn't answered but he just heard Blume's words. "…oni…i…chan… can … you … grant… my… last.. wish ?" Labrador nodded and said "What it is ?" Blume smiled "Can... you … smi…le … to… me ?" Labrador sighed and did it, he smiled to Blume, Blume's hand held Labrador's face and she said, "Ich…..Li..e…be…di…ch…" Labrador shocked because of Blume's words, He held Blume's hand which held labrador's face. Blume smiled to him, and he smiled back "Oni…i..chan…. go…od…bye…"

_Blume closed her eyes and Labrador knew that Blume __has__ left him__ forever._

.

.

Author : *sob* hiks … hiks … Why's Blume … die ?

Blume : because of you, Author … You're the one who make me die *smile*

Author : I hope you can be reborn …

Labrador : amen .. *smile*

Author : But … Blume was holy girl … Why is your death so cheap?

Blume : WHAT ?

Labrador : This is your own story, so do not ask us!

Author : gyaaa ! Labbie is so OOC Dx ! hey hey ! please review ! XD Ja mata !


	3. Kapitel 3 : Blume's Diary

Author : yeeeeeey ! welcome back readers !

Labrador : o-hana-san-tachi has been waiting for you all !

Blume : okay~ let's start this kapitel ! Oh I mean taste this kapitel !

Labrador : Let's pray together !

Author : I don't own 07-Ghost !

.

.

It was dark, I do not know what should I do. I just saw red and black, also the people who lay weakly on the ground, a fresh red liquid coming out from the hole in their body. I saw my parents are in front of me. They asked me to leave the palace. However, all in vain ... we were surrounded by soldiers opponent of Raggs, and one of them wearing sunglasses. He smiled slyly then he toward us. My father tried to protect me and my mother, he tried to attack him , but, My father defeated by him, the man who wears sunglasses had already put the sword in my father's body. My eyes widened, My father's body fell helpless.

My Mother's body become trembling, she still holding me. However, she forced to stand up and carry me. We left those people. But the man who makes My dad died was chasing us. He was very fast. Suddenly my mother fell, and shouted something _'__God __please __save __this __child__, __she__ was too young __to __die__!'_ **_death? What is death?_**

he appeared in front us, he simply plunged his sword into the mother's abdomen. Most blood that reaches my face, I stupidly did not do anything. The man smiled at me and said, _'__it seems __you __should __follow__ your __papa __and__ mama__, __Ja__ ne__!'_ then that I knew he about to stick his sword at me. However, a beam of light appeared before me. I do not know what it is. Someone held out his hand to me, he also smiling. An angelic smile that touches my heart. I also grabbed his hand. No ... the light is like pulling me.

several months later, now I survived from the massacre. However, my heart is filled with darkness. I kept aloof, now I was alone no one could look after me. I don't know what is this place. However, the children were mocking me in fact they are the same with me not having parents. They said I was despicable human being because I come from Raggs kingdoms. Sometimes they threw pebbles, but the man came back to help me from them. He held out his hand again and smiled, he also invited me to tea party in a garden .

_'what's your name?'_ he asked with a smile.

Maybe it's a question that often he catapult to me, but I still did not answer and I'm just clam up because of it I was presumed by other people that dumbly person. But they are wrong ... I could talk but I just do not want to do it.  
><em>'it's okay ... the name is not important in this holy place' <em>he said with a smile_. 'Jas-Braille ... Jasmine ... Jasmine is my name' _I said, slightly embarrassed.

First time I spoke with someone else. I'm a little nervous, perhaps because of his attitude I want to change myself. The man was stunned and then come back to smiling.

_'__Jasmine __Braille__..__your name is__ beautiful__ as a __little __girl__ who was __in __front of me__'_ he said again, _'__Braille __... are __you __the family __of __the king of Raggs's attendants__?__'__ he_ continued his words.  
>Heard that I want to cry. But somehow these tears wouldn't come out, might not be forever.<p>

'_Jasmine __... is __too __dangerous __if __your name is __known__ by __the royal family of Barsburg empire__...__anyway__...__you __looked__ sad __every__ remember__ that name__...__'_ the bishop asked me again, I just nodded to hear it, it's painful every time I hear it calling my name. _'__What __if __your name __changed to __'__**Blume**' __?__' _ He proposed a name for me. _Blume__?_

'_I __give __you a __name __that__ hopefully__ you__ can __bloom __like__ flowers__, __a beautiful name __isn't it?__'_

At that time I kept looking at his face, so sincere and I asked him, _'__a-anooo __Onii__-__san __...__name__...__' _I asked_. __'__Labrador __..__'_ he replied with a smile.

The name gift from her very attached to my heart. Somehow I can open with him, about my feelings, about my past, and also about my life. We also continued to exchange stories each. Love story as well as sorrow. When I was mocking by the other kids, Labrador-sama help me again, and I just talked to him. Until ... I know a dark past, it makes me sad.

_'__Ilyusha __...__krat__?' _I asked incredulously, in fact Labrador-sama is from Krat family. He just looked down but once again his face became happy again, what a magical.

Now I know how he feels, Labrador-sama was a poor person , but he could rise up. From there I was determined to rise up just as Labrador-sama. I wish that I can't collapsed from this sadness.

_'__Castor__-__sama!'_ I yelled to the bishop who is very close with Labrador-sama, he a little confused with this because we've never talked before. _'__what is it? __...__uhm__'_ he asked. I also answered, _'__where the __Labrador__-__sama?' _Castor-sama smiled,_' __he__ is in __the garden__, it seems __that you're very __close to him__. __Labrador tell me a lot about you'_ I returned his smile and said _' __my name's__ Blume__, __Castor__-sama, __thank you__'_

I also ran to the garden which has Castor-show me the sama. I see someone with the bishop clothe was looking flower, I ran towards him and shouted.

_'__Labradoor__-__samaa! __I'm __looking for you__! __'_ I hugged him from behind. _'__Imouto__-__chan __.. you __startled__ me...__'_ he said with a smile,_' __Imouto__...__chan__? '_ I replied, slightly surprised. _'__ya~ __Imouto __you__ are__ my sister__!'_

heard that my heart was touched, and realize that Labrador-sama was carried me. He circled around and smiled at me. Really, my chest feels weird ... who knows what I feel.

_'__if__-__if that __so__...__can __I__ call you __Onii-chan__?'_ I asked slowly. Labrador-sama nodded and smiled again, _'you're my sweet sister_'

I feel happy and a little shy ... wait ... do I like him?

Year constantly changing. Onii-chan and I are always together, I always followed every he goes. However, Everything was changed when we were both busy. Now I was crowned as the Holy-Girl. I do not know why maybe because I can remove the kor's mark and also destroy the kor, perhaps because it is quite impossible for a woman. Actually, I learned a lot by my teacher, Labrador-sama

Now we are increasingly busy and rarely met, but I still harbor these feelings. I know this feeling will not be conveyed, because he's a bishop, a bishop couldn't possibly to love women, their feeling only for their friends. But, my heart still wanted to say _**ich **__**Liebe **__**Dich**_.

Day was changed, now he predicted my future with a chrysanthemum flower. Chrysanthemum means death. I'm afraid, do I will lose he forever? no ... if it's true I'm better to dead. Even so, I'm grateful to know him and liked him, Labrador-nii-chan.

Normal POV

A black-robed man was reading a book, the book was a diary, diary Blume's diary. His face was so gloomy and very sad. Suddenly two men approached him. "Lab, until when you kept depressed like that? This is has been a week since Blume's death and you're still wearing a mourning clothes like that" Castor said wistfully, "yes ... I know Castor but difficult for me to come back the same way again" Labrador said. Frau finally spoke, "Lab, you know? We miss your smile" Labrador bowed his head, "I dunno ... Frau ..." he said. "Then ... why don't we pray for Blume's revival?" Frau suggested . Castor and Labrador looked at him, "great idea! Is still not too late, isn't it" Castor said with a full of spirit. Labrador was surprised, he doesn't think like it, he smiled and said _thank __you__...__...__Frau __Castor__..._

.

.

To Be Continued !

.

.

Author : See ya in the next chapter !

Labrador : please review !

Blume : Ja Mata kudasai !


	4. Kapitel 4 : Blume's revival

Author : Yeah ! I'm back ! Welcome Readers ! in the fact this story will be end in the next chapter !

Labrador : Really ? yokatta ..

Blume : Yokatta ne … we can be free from the strange author like this

Author : Huh ? What did you say ?

Labrador : Gomen-Gomen … but it's reality !

Author : Na-NANI ?

Blume, Labrador : Okay Let's taste this chapter ! before that Let's pray together ! 07-Ghost isn't Author's but this story is 100% Author's !

.

.

Labrador, Frau and Castor pray in a big tree called The Tree of Life, the tree is treated by the Bishop. When we pray to the tree, for the resurrection of someone that we loved, it is said will be granted. However, people who be resurrected will be born with a new form.

After that, they go back to the church. However, Labrador was still only considering that old tree. He was still thinking whether everything will be okay. If Blume successfully be resurrected with a new form, whether she would still like Labrador? Labrador uncomfortable when he heard Blume's words before she died. If only Blume never said it, maybe he wouldn't be like this.

.

.

"Jasmine Braille .." someone asked Blume's soul when she still slept, "you should not be die now, there are still many tasks that you have not done, especially the task of maintaining the seal of verloren" the voiced continued . "You're the reincarnation of my daughter's guardian, and you assigned by me for keep key of that seal . Only you can perform this duty.." Blume's soul opened her eyes , "_Dare ka_ ?" That voice answered, "I'm the one who created you, and I , who will return you to the world, as the new Jasmine" Blume's soul just nodded, "Will I return all of your memory as Eve's guardian, and you'll forget all the memories as Jasmine Braille in the world" heard that the Blume's soul remembered to someone, and she also filed a request, "Kami-sama … Could I ask you one thing ?" and the voiced answered, "What it is, Jasmine Braille ?"

Blume was silent for a moment, she bowed her head, "Don't erase my memories of Labrador-sama" The Voiced answered again, "You will never forget him … Because he is the piece of your past, He is Profe." Blume lifted her face, she was stunned with his words, "Labrador-sama … one of seven ghost ?" The voice was re-answering Blume's question, "yes … Jasmine Braille… you will know everything when you're reborn...! before that, I tell you one thing ... you must protect the children who will come to the church, in the future, the young man's name is Teito Klein. Indeed he is the reincarnation of my daughter, protect him and the world ... from Verloren reincarnation!"

Blume's soul closed her eyes again, She remembered her real name, Lichterina. She saw a glimpse of the days when she was still with Eve in heaven. And when Eve passed away, she and her partner are very sad. Then, they were both given the power to seal verloren in the world. She received the power of light, while her partner was received the power of darkness. She was remembering sacred power that can heal as well to control something that is not alive. Until she realized she had been born into the world as Jasmine Braille

_Verloren must die …._

.

.

A white shadow slowly appeared among the flowers that the flowers petals floating by strong winds. The ghosts noticed the arrival of new soul. Immediately, Labrador, Castor and Frau also went to that place. A girl with wings that wearing a white dress has been attended there. Labrador don't believe that, because the girl was Blume, Blume's soul was reborn as a human. That is One of miracle. Slowly, her eyes was opened, yes .. Blume's eyes was opened and she saw three figures who have been waiting for her. She made a little smile, the wings on her back disappeared and remains, bird's feathers that fall to the ground.

"Blume …" Labrador whisper, he and his friends were amazed because of it. "Welcome back.. Blume" Castor said to welcomed Blume. "You didn't change, Blume" Frau continued Castor's words. Blume smiled again, then she walked slowly toward the three of them. "Thank you for welcomed me, Labrador-sama, Castor-sama, Frau-sama" Blume stopped her words and sighed, "No … I mean, Profe, Fest, dan Zehel." Heard that, Labrador, Castor also Frau shocked, how could Blume knows they is three of the seven ghost. "Blume … _anata … doushite_ … ?" Labrador asked slowly.

Blume sighed again, She smiled to the bishops who in front of her, "of course I know that… " she stopped her words, "you guys also certainly remember who I am, right? Lichterina … Eve's Guardian" Blume continued. They shocked, they never thought that Blume is the reincarnation of Lichterina. Blume smiled to them again, "…"

.

.

Blume walked alone to the fountain, already one week since her resurrection. All the people in the church was not surprised in the resurrection of Blume, they already think the resurrection of someone with a new soul was common, but them also clumsy with the existence of Blume now. Blume was no longer a human being as ever, her aura is different from ordinary human.

"Blume-sama !" The one of sisters shouted to her, Blume looked at the sister. "What it is, Sister Rosalie ?" Blume asked. "Labrador-sama looking for you…" Sister Rosalie answered with smiled, "He waiting for you on south garde" Blume nodded and smiled, "_arigatou_ Sister.." Blume also walked to that garden, She did not remember the feeling of love to Labrador while she became the former Blume.

Meanwhile, Labrador was still kept looking at the flowers in the garden. He was a little regret about relationship between Blume and him, because, now they never close as before. Blume's memories as Jasmine has been lost. He felt uncomfortable with this.

"You called for me ?" asked a girl who was behind him, "Yes … Blume …" Labrador answered. "_nani_, Profe ?"Blume asked that Profe, she sat at the garden bench. "when you'll stop to calling me like that ?" Labrador said that he was turn around. "huh it's your name, right ?, yeah your human name is.. Labrador … Then What must I called you?" Blume said who moving the papers with her manipulation zaiphon. "you don't remember how to call me?"

Blume looked at the bishop, "how … to call you … ?" Labrador nooded, "Yeah … Jasmine .." Blume shocked because of Labrador's words, "Jasmine ? I think…. I've heard that name" Labrador walked to Blume, Slowly the wind blows and flying the petals, "Of course .. that's your real name, Jasmine" Blume stared Labrador, She looked at his eyes, suddenly She remembered about something … "Ja-Jasmine … ? you're liar ! My name's Lichterina … and my human name's Blume !"

"You did not remember who gave that's name?" Labrador said. Blume felt extremely sick in her head, she held her head tightly, "Ukh …!" one by one Jasmine's memory back to herself. shee fell to the ground who knows what happened to her. Labrador tried to soothe Blume. "O-onii-chan …." Blume whimpered, her hands reaching for Labrador.

Labrador happy because Blume called him Onii-chan again, perhaps her memory has been returned, the memory as Jasmine. "_Daijoubu… Imouto_ ?" Labrador asked and tried to helped Blume that wanted to stand. Blume shook her head, "my head .. is… hurt …" Labrador concerned with Blume's conduction, "is better for you if you don't force yourself to remember everything …" Blume shook her head again, "no… that memories .. flowing in my head… _gomen ne … Onii-chan_ …"

Labrador smile to Blume but he felt a danger which threatens both of them. He saw the flowers that seemed to tell him about that danger. "Onii-chan ... a kor come closer ..." before Labrador telling that to Blume, Blume was already know about it before. "Blume .. you ..." Blume saw Labrador's face that he was worried about her, "Onii-chan ... do not afraid like that ... I'm fine .."

BLARRR !

Figure of a woman with only one wing of kor came to them. "Return ... the strength ... of my verloren-sama... " the woman said with zaiphon on her hands. "Onii-chan she ..." Blume surprised, only this time she saw a kor with one wing. "Blume! he's after you! "screamed someone who ran towards Labrador and Blume," Castor-sama/Castor! " Blume and Labrador shouted simultaneously. "You ... Lichterina ... how dare you sealed his strength, " the woman was shouted, "RETURN EVERYTHING TO MY VERLOREN-SAMA !"

That Woman fired a Zaiphon to all directions, that causing very serious damage. So, that one of her Zaiphon attacked to Labrador and Blume. "Khhh!" Blume swiftly protect Labrador "Schein staff!" she shouted, "Blume! What are you doing? "Labrador try block her," He's after you! "he continued," Now ... Now I'll protect myself ... also protect Onii-chan! Time for me to reciprocate your kindness ...! "

Castor ran to Labrador, "Blume! Do not act rashly! if you destroy the wing, her soul will not be help! " Castor shouted to Blume, Blume surprised, but crossed to her mind how to deal with one-winged-kor like this when she's Lichterina in the past," Take it easy… Castor-sama...! "said Blume optimistic.

"RETURN HIS POWER , QUIKCLY !" that woman shouted again, "Blume ! Be careful !" Labrador observe Blume, "Schein staff ! Hepl me ! God.. please.. bless that poor woman .. Give she the door of forgiveness ,don't make the darkness of her heart increasingly and eat her soul... with a light the darkness of heart ... will be remov… with the holy song… that darkness will disappear forever ... slowly but surely ... darkness and bad traits will disappear from that poor woman … " Blume said who chanting a spell and she closed her eyes.

"ARRRGH !" the woman screamed that more in pain and her strength cannot be controlled anymore, Labrador and Castor was stunned to see it, The lights surrounding the Blume's body and Blume began to sang to the salvation of that woman's soul ..

_When I just can't find my way  
>You are always there for me<br>When I am out of my way  
>You are always there for me<em>

_When I just cant find my way_  
><em>You are always there for me<em>  
><em>When I am out of my way<em>  
><em>You are always there for me<em>

_Like a bird in the sky_  
><em>You set me free<em>  
><em>You give me one heart<em>  
><em>Like a star in my night<em>  
><em>You'll always be a part of me<em>

_When I just can't fly my way_  
><em>You are always there<em>  
><em>You are always there<em>  
><em>You are always there for me<em>

Slowly the wing become small pieces that constantly fly into the sky. The soul of the woman disappeared into the sky with light that more and more disappeared. "Sugoi!" Labrador and Castor said at the same time, "Is this the power of Eve's guardian .. ?"

Blume opened her eyes slowly, and found everything was returned as before. Labrador still watched her _Whether __the real Blume __has been __disappeared_ ?

.

.

Author : yaaaay~ The next chapter is the last !

Labrador : wow .. I think I will miss the readers… *smiled*

Blume : me too …

Author : whether you guys will miss me –the author of this story ?

Blume, Labrador : of course … NOT !

Author : WHAT THE HELL ?

Blume : okay readers ! see you at the next chapter ! *smiled*

Labrador : Ja mata kudasai *smiled*


	5. Kapitel 5 : Mata ne

Author : yeah ! as my promised this kapitel is the last !

Labrador, Blume : thank my god ! *sighed*

Author : Okay ! since I'm sick now … I want to start this Kapitel !

Labrador : okay let's taste this kapitel !

Blume : before that let's pray together !

Author : I don't own 07-Ghost ! Hope you guys can enjoy this story !

.

.

Blume felt she would only distress the church, She didn't want to sacrifice the soul of innocent people, therefore, since that day, more and more kor, that infiltrated into the church. Maybe they were aware Blume –The guardian of Verloren's seal. They target was the power Blume. With this, Blume increasingly feared that many innocent souls possessed by the kor.

She also wanted to find the Eve's reincarnation. Only with that she was glad to be back at Eve's reincarnation side. He wants to roam around Barsburg Empire. But ... She cannot leave the 'place' that made she feel insignificant. Only in that 'place' she could return.

"Blume … Whether that you ask it's true?" Labrador asked with sadly face. Blume just looked down, her chest felt tight, she did not want to leave Labrador, but it should she do, "y-yes ... Onii-chan ..." Blume looked at the figure of 'brother' for her. "Then ... I'll come with you, Blume!" Labrador said. Blume's eyes widened, she could not believe what was Labrador said.

"No… Onii-chan! I could go alone ... after all, this is my duty! "Blume said, quickly, she didn't want to aggravate the situation, if the Labrador went with her, the bishop have a lot to be sorry. "But Blume, you're a girl and I cannot let my sister in danger!" said Labrador. Blume and Labrador finally argue.

"But Onii-chan! At any rate I was the reincarnation of Lichterina! " Blume denied," Onii-chan will do this if Onii-chan was me! "she continued, Labrador held Blume's hands,"I know that ... But I cannot let you go alone, Blume ... "said Labrador with sadly face. Blume bowed her head, "Onii-chan ... do not give me hope again ..." Blume whispered.

Labrador stared Blume, "What are you saying, Blume ?" Labrador asked Blume. "Eh … No-Nothing !" Blume said with a smile in her lips. "Onii-chan … Please understood, I don't want to bother you anymore …!" she continued. Labrador shocked because of it, "bother ? What do you mean?" Blume stared the bishop. "…Onii-chan I didn't mean to…."

Labrador and Blume looked at each other, in the middle of the park which sprinkled with colorful flowers and beautiful. The wind blows and make the flowers fly. Labrador reached Blume's body and hugged her. Blume was very surprised, her body shaking because of that. They both don't speak, slowly Blume's face flushed, she could not lie to herself ... she loved her adopted brother…

"O-Onii-chan … " Blume said, but Labrador isn't answered. Fear only that which she felt, feared lost her brother, Labrador and loses her memory in this place which they spend time together. However, Blume will not be the same, Labrador knew it. Blume isn't a human anymore, but she was Reincarnation of Eve's guardian. "Go home ..." Labrador whispered. Heard that Blume looked at Her 'Brother'.

"Remember that I will always be there for you.. Blume... " Labrador gently stroked Blume's hair. Instantly, Blume sob "Khh ... hiks ... do-don't give me a hope again ... Onii-chan ..." she said, she was cry at Labrador's chest. "Blume .. you know? I never feel what you feel now... But love can be developed into something else, try to affection him not to love him, with that you can let go of him which you care about ... " Labrador smile to Blume," I love you but I don't love you like to a fiance, you also know that, right? A bishop loves all God's creatures in this world…"

Blume stared Labrador, Labrador's words was correct. Blume was aware of it, she was not offended when Labrador say it, because that was very true. Then, she let go of Labrador's arms "Onii-chan ... how do I turn it into a sense of affection?" Labrador smiled back, "all of it only you can answer that ... my sweet sister, Blume" Blume replied Labrador's smile .

"But remember anything as far as you go and if one day you fell down I promise to be a place that you can protect by me, Blume "Labrador said he gave a flower to Blume," It is a talisman for you Blume, hopefully enjoyable journey .." Blume attention the flower, and she accepted , "Acacia? ... it's ..."

"The sacred love … That's your love .. Blume … " Labrador smiled to Blume again. Blume was very impressed with her brother, "Give your love to all living beings created by God" Blume nodded, "Yes … _Arigatou_ Onii-chan"

.

.

Blume now said goodbye to all occupants of the church, and immediately walked towards the exit. Many person that have regretted the departure of Blume, but she promised to return if she had completed her duty. Her eyes became round when she realized Frau, Castor and Labrador stood in front of the church gate. Frau quickly ran towards her.

"BLUME ! Don't leave me alone!" Frau shouted, Castor, Labrador and also Blume just sweat drop and sighed, "Hug me please, Blume!" Frau tried hugged Blume, but Castor punched him to the sky, "YOU PERVERTED BISHOP !" he shouted.

"Castor-sama, Frau-sama .. thanks for everything " Blume bowed her body. Frau and Castor just smiled. "Then … Onii-chan … Ja mata kudasai " Labrador sighed and said, "May god be with you, Blume"

"Before you leave this church, can I ask you something ?" Labrador asked again, Blume stared that Bishop, "Nani ? Onii-chan ?" she answered. "can you sing a song ?" Blume's eyes became wide and she looked at Frau also castor, "Onegai, Blume" they asked to the girl.

"Ukh … Okay … "

_I don't know what I want  
>So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out<br>Don't know what's down this road  
>I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down<em>

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_  
><em>I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world<em>

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off_  
><em>Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world<em>

"What a beautiful song!" Labrador asked that girl, Frau and Castor just nodded. "Thank you so much!" Blume bowed her body, many tear that fell down from her face."Be careful, Blume!" Labrador asked the girl again, Blume just nodded. Then She walked to leave the church, she hope that she never forget about the memories in this church with her Onii-chan. But, she also realized that she found a place that she can came back whenever she wanted. The place is… her Onii-chan, Labrador.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

Author : Finally~ XD

Blume, Labrador : Yokatta ne…~

Author : okaaaay~ please review my precious readers~ I hope you like it!

Labrador : please read Ai no Uta : song of destiny too!

Blume : Ja Mata kudasai nee~


End file.
